


The Beast Within

by AxiomAutomata



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Brutality, Character Death, Fighting, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiomAutomata/pseuds/AxiomAutomata
Summary: 2B is sent on a solo mission to hunt down a rogue E-unit who is equal to her in terms of combat capability, leading to a brutal fight in which only one of them will come out alive.





	The Beast Within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeetTheTank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetTheTank/gifts).



“A rogue Executioner unit?”

“Yes. 12E was sent to a mission in the desert forty-eight hours ago and was not seen since. We have a high probability to believe that she must have deserted her post.” The Commander’s level voice sliced through the air, cold to the point of ruthlessness. “It is imperative that she be tracked down and executed at all costs. Due to her designation and her unstable mental state, she will become a danger not just to herself, but to YoRHa and the Resistance as well.”

2B blinked, silently glad for the visor hiding her eyes. The mental strain E-units were burdened with from carrying out their duties was no secret. She shuddered imperceptibly as the memory of the red-haired E-type surfaced. It wasn’t surprising that such repeated trauma from killing friends and allies would erode an E-unit’s mental state over time.

“This will be a solo mission, as for reasons you understand. You will speak of this mission to no one. We cannot risk having the details of the mission fall into the wrong hands.”

2B’s gut knotted at the words. She too, bore the designation of an executioner, though cloaked under that of a battler. If 9S were to find out about this mission, the consequences would be disastrous.

“Understood.”

“One more thing: This unit’s battle capabilities are exactly the same as yours. Caution and prudence would be highly advised.”

2B felt a chill flash through her body as the Commander’s last words settled in. Someone with the exact same battle capabilities as herself would definitely be a dangerous target. Her muscles tensed, fists clenching at her sides.

But that was all the more reason to take her down.

2B gave a curt nod. “…Understood, Commander.”

She raised her left hand to her chest in the YoRHa salute, feeling her black box quicken under her palm. 

“Glory to mankind.”

The Commander mirrored the gesture, her gaze seeming to bore straight through her.

“Glory to mankind.”

 

* * *

 

2B’s flight unit soared through the steaming air, golden dunes rippling below her. Gripping the triggers, she guided the unit down into the twisting canyons. So far, there was no sign of their target anywhere.

“Pod, scan the canyons for the target.”

“Affirmative.” 042’s monotone baritone rose over the whine of the engines as 2B swerved into a low-lit abyss below her. As she swept between the craggy rock walls, a sense of unease crept over her gut.

“Target spotted 10 kilometers to the east.”

“Got it.”

2B soon emerged in a circular clearing surrounded by sheer rocky walls. The space was bare save for a scraggly tree whose bare branches scraped against the rock.

Her flight unit touched down on the soft sands. Stepping out, 2B’s gaze swept the empty space, her hand closing around the hilt of Virtuous Contract. She had to admit this 12E was rather smart, fleeing to a secluded area inaccessible to all but the most skilled pilots.

“Alert: Target 12E spotted.” 042 pointed into the shadows.

Pivoting, 2B slipped into a battle stance as a chestnut-haired YoRHa unit emerged from the gloom, a single straight-edged sword levitating on her back. 2B pointed her katana at the opposing figure, her voice cold. “This is YoRHa unit 2E. I was sent under orders of the Commander to eliminate you.”

“I’m tired of all the killing. Of having to drive my blade through the ones I love, over and over.” The android’s response was weary, though it carried an undercurrent of resentment. “Surely you’d understand that too?”

2B’s grip on her sword tightened as she forced her voice to remain level. “That is no excuse to desert your station.”

A growl emanated from 12E as the executioner brandished her blade, which gleamed with blue sparks. The Type-4O sword, 2B realized.

“It seems you aren’t willing to listen, are you?” 2B set her jaw as she studied her opponent. This was going to be a dangerous fight, no doubt.

“ _ You’re _ the one unwilling to listen!” 12E’s outburst bounced off of the high walls.

Before 2B could react 12E flew across the sand with an almost inhuman roar, blade raised to strike. 2B leapt to the side and twirled, biting back a wince as electricity danced across her arms. Dancing out of reach, she swung her blade at the advancing android, feeling it bounce off of the other sword’s straight edge. The cold bite of metal sank into her leg as 2B landed, eliciting a gasp of pain as she stumbled back. Before she could recover her pain sensors exploded as a series of jabs sent her stumbling across the ground. Regaining her footing, 2B glanced down at her dress, dripping with rivulets of dark crimson as wet warmth soaked the torn fabric.

“You…!” Grabbing the Type-4O sword in both hands, 12E thrust it outward. 2B leapt out of the way with a snarl, then responded with a sword thrust of her own, growling as 12E likewise dodged.

Pivoting, she swung Virtuous Contract through the crackling air. It clanged against 12E’s sword in a shower of bright sparks as both androids pushed against each other, neither willing to budge. 2B leaned into the strike, gritting her teeth through the screech of grating metal as she pushed with every last bit of her strength.

Then, there was a resounding  _ snap _ .

Both androids stumbled back, watching in shock as their blades shattered, raining down shards of metal around them. The hilts flew out of their hands and clattered against the rock walls, then fell down to the dirt.

Before 2B could recover, 12E was charging her again, arms spread wide. The executioner rammed into 2B with all her might, eliciting a shocked yelp as 2B felt her head slam against the wall. Sparks filled her vision as she felt herself slump to the ground. As 12E drew her fist back, 2B barely managed to roll out of the way. There was a sharp cry as the brown-haired executioner missed her swing and connected with the craggy stone where 2B just was moments ago. Whirling, she swung again, this time landing a hit on her shoulder. 2B reeled back with a grunt, her visual fields glitching for a moment as she stumbled. She felt the point of a stiletto stab into her side, followed by a blunt impact to her head that filled her vision with stars and scarlet warning messages.

Darting forward, 2B aimed a kick at the side of her opponent's knee. Her heel connected with a sickening  _ crunch _ that sent 12E howling in agony. Grabbing her arm, 2B wrenched it back and up, twisting the elbow behind the back. There was the snap of bone followed by another scream that rebounded off of the walls as 12E stumbled back, her dislocated arm dangling limply. 2B rushed forward again, jabbing an elbow into 12E’s stomach. Drawing back, 2B punched her to the ground, pummeling her over and over. Rage coursed through her limbs and fueled each strike, her motions becoming a blur as she felt skin and flesh give way under her fist. She was faintly aware of the blood and guts splattering on her dress, staining her white gloves crimson.

2B drove her hand into 12E’s chest, digging in deep until she felt her fingers close around the edges of her black box. With a howl, she tore it from her chest, wires and cables snapping in spurts of slick liquid. Panting, 2B stared down at 12E’s corpse, now naught but an unrecognizable tangle of blood-soaked cables and wires. The still-humming black box ceased its pulse, the warmth of life fading as she dropped it to the sand, driving the point of her stiletto through it. With a  _ crunch _ and a burst of sparks, the cube shattered, spewing smoke and sparks as she ground it into the sand.

Slowly her heavy pants eased, the hot desert wind soon drying her dress stiff. She glanced up at 042. “Pod, open a channel to—”

A low gasp behind 2B cut her off in her tracks. Whirling around, her eyes widened as she saw 9S some distance away.

“ _ 9S?! _ ” 2B could not hide her shock. “What are you doing here?”

Though his eyes were hidden beneath the black cloth of his visor, she could sense the incredulity in his gaping expression.

“2B…did you just…?” His voice quavered, clearly stunned.

“I did what I had to.” 2B averted her gaze, avoiding the body of the deceased E-unit. “She had to be eliminated.”

“But with this brutality?” 9S edged away from her, trembling. “This is not like you at all, 2B.”

“It was a dangerous enemy, 9S. I had no choice.” Yet even as the words left her lips, 2B could taste metallic bitterness in the back of her tongue.

“I have to admit though, I’m really impressed that you managed to take someone with the exact same combat capabilities as you down on your own. Even if it was vicious.”

2B crossed her arms as she brushed past him. “All that matters is the completion of the mission. No matter at what cost.”

A wry chuckle chased her as 9S followed. “That’s just like you, 2B.”

2B gave him no response, instead staring straight ahead as two flight units came into view. She stopped in front of hers, her eyes roaming over the pristine white metal. Her gut clenched, bile crawling its way up her throat. Forcing the wave of nausea down, she climbed in, silently sucking in deep breaths as her fingers closed around the controls. Without a second thought, she lifted off and soared out into the sky, shoving the image of 12E’s mutilated remains out of her mind. Before long it would be but a distant memory lost amidst the ever-flowing sands of time.

For now, her mission was complete. That was all that mattered.


End file.
